Amber Pierce
Amber Pierce Head Counselor of Toyotama-hime Cabin This character belongs to Broken_fire Personality Amber is tough so she never shows her tears. She is clever, funny, sweet, and most of all, kind. She is very unmerciful in battle and contests because of her perfectionistic trait. Amber is also very competitive and loves to win. When she loses, she gets all sad for a few minutes then she works hard to beat that person , again and again till she wins. Appearance Strangely, Amber was born with both purple hair and eyes. She has a height of 5'5 and she has a balanced weight. She also has a slim and flexible figure. Featured Song Super Junior M-Perfection |- | Others |- | |} History Josh Pierce's mother is the owner of a top sweets and sweets ingredients importing company and his real father was Sujin., but his mother remarried to a cruel, plastic faced super-model. His foster mother made his life like hell, and only was nice to him when his mother was home. He loved Camp Izunagi and found it like his home. He also had a passion for cooking and thats the only thing his mother allowed him to so his foster mom glady sent him away to some expensive cooking boarding school in France. After he graduated, he opened a big 5 star hotel with three 5 star restaurants. One day, he met Toyotame-hime who goes by the name of Natsume Koboyashi in one of his restaurants and it was love at first sight. He fell in love with Toyotama-hime,and after 8 months of dating Toyotama-hime was pregnant; Josh's mother didnt understand and was furious, she wanted abortion if the baby Amber, but lucky, his father understood and also he found out that her girlfriend was Toyotame-hime. After Toyotame-hime gave birth, she told him she had to leave, but Josh already expected it. Everything in Amber's life was normal. She loved gymnastics, swimming and dancing. She was perfect at these sports and was the head captain in these teams. She's pretty good at nearly everything--everything except drawing. She got top scores in the batch, everything she had and did was perfect. She also won everything(except the drawing contest) and was very popular. In her 15th birthday, she had another dream which she talked to her mother, her mother told her that the mortal world was dangerous and filled with monster that’s out to get demi-gods like her, and it was time to go to a place called “Camp Izanagi”, which is a special camp for the half-bloods. When she woke up, she found a lace which turns in a kusirigama and a letter and map to camp address to her dad beside her bed. She quickly went to her dad’s room and gave him the letter which wrote about that Amber has to leave for camp, her dad told her yes if she would come back at least once a year to see him. Later then, her father and her both left her in Camp Izanagi. Gallery 989.jpg 872.jpg 986.jpg 87.jpg 873.jpg 85.jpg 893.jpg 89.jpg 684984278 1289647.gif 506110824_1357681.gif DragonA.jpg|Amber's Dragon From Kusarigama1.jpg Powers As a daughter of Toyotamahime, Amber: *has the ability to conjure highly pressured water beams straight from their palms. The more longer they use it to more draining it is to their energy. *is able to conjure smalls storms which can be controlled and easily directed by the user. *is able to create a wall of water to surround them and protect them from anything physical. The more longer they maintain the water wall the more draining it is to the user's energy. *has the ability to conceal themselves inside a ball of dragon skin which is immune to all attacks. However there is a limited oxygen supply inside of it and may only stay up to 10 minutes. *is able to transform into a unique dragon in which they are immune to all attacks, has the ability to fly and release water waves from their mouth. This form can only be maintained for 10 minutes and after the use of it, the user will pass out for at least 12 hours. *is stronger when near the sea, when there is a storm and can breathe underwater *is harsh and merciless, like many dragons but also adaptive and flexible like water. As the Counselor of the Toyotamahime's Cabin, Amber: *is able to conjure a real dragon that decimates anything that opposes it. But the dragon and the caster's life force is connected so that when the dragon dies, so does the caster. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Born in 1998 Category:Head Counsellors Category:Female Category:American Category:Born in January